Additive Manufacturing (AM) is a production technology that is transforming the way all sorts of things are made. AM makes three-dimensional (3D) solid objects of virtually any shape from a digital model. Generally, this is achieved by creating a digital blueprint of a desired solid object with computer-aided design (CAD) modeling software and then slicing that virtual blueprint into very small digital cross-sections. These cross-sections are formed or deposited in a sequential layering process in an AM machine to create the 3D object. AM has many advantages, including dramatically reducing the time from design to prototyping to commercial product. Running design changes are possible. Multiple parts can be built in a single assembly. No tooling is required. Minimal energy is needed to make these 3D solid objects. It also decreases the amount waste and raw materials. AM also facilitates production of extremely complex geometrical parts. AM also reduces the parts inventory for a business since parts can be quickly made on-demand and on-site. However, there is a need for making AM parts that are resistant to ignition and especially to flame. In particular, there is a need for AM parts to have a V-0 rating with the UL-94 FR vertical burn test. Conventional AM parts made by a monofilament additive manufacturing technique (for example, fused deposition modeling (FDM) or fused filament fabrication (FFF) process) are made from a large series of monofilament strands that are from 0.1 to 3.0 mm in diameter. These strands rely on contact with each other in an oven at atmospheric pressure to bond with each other; this results in AM parts having a very high degree of interaction between strand surfaces with a small portion voids in those bonded strands. It has been found that unlike standard injection molded parts, these conventional AM parts are not fully packed and the resulting monofilament strand interfaces are a weak link that makes the AM parts more prone to dripping during the UL-94 test. In particular, the AM parts can begin to melt and separate at the strand interface in the UL-94 test, which can cause dripping and creates a dangerous situation where fire can spread. Thus, there is a need to overcome this problem.